“Cardiac vessel” is the life river of human body. However, for decades, the diet of modern people has gradually become exquisite from simple and natural. In addition, since the beginning of the industrial society, busy work and life make most office workers and laborers rely on “dining out”, and efficiency requirement easily replaces the consideration of health. As a result, blood lipid in the body becomes abnormal with this change. The “riverbed” of the blood vessels inside our body also undergoes a severe test. With the “hoarding” of fat in the blood, the blood vessel riverbed is “reluctantly” raised, and hyperlipidemia is also formed.
Hyperlipidemia is a “rich people's disease” derived from modern society, which is the source of many diseases. It is called “silent killer”, and its damages to the body are hidden, gradual, progressive and systemic. One of the direct damages is accelerating systemic atherosclerosis, which is the main reason causing cardiovascular and cerebrovascular disease. Hyperlipidemia also leads to fatty liver, liver cirrhosis, cholelithiasis, pancreatitis, retinal hemorrhage, blindness, peripheral vascular disease, claudication, hyperuricemia and so on.
People's living standard has increased significantly in recent years, and consumption concept and health concept of people have changed a lot. In order to avoid the adverse effects of being unhealthy, people pay more and more attention to the use of nutraceuticals. Currently, the health care foods for improving hypertension, hyperglycemia and hyperlipidemia are in the form of oral liquid, tablet and animal glue soft capsule. However, oral liquid has disadvantages of inconvenience of carrying, poor stability and short storage time. Large doses of excipients such as starch and hydroxymethyl cellulose are often added to the tablet when the tablets are made, which causes a long disintegration time. The animal glue soft capsule has a long disintegration time. Also, for no matter which kind of the products, the choice of functional ingredient is not perfect.